


Twilight Magic

by gypsysue



Series: Evil Author Day [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort he became the Master of Death and decided to leave England. At Gringotts, he discovers he had family in America and decides to pay them a visit.
Series: Evil Author Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Twilight Fanfic Must Reads





	Twilight Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day
> 
> What led to TM/BF. I actually prefer the Black family, but this one is ok too.

Title: Twilight Magic  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Twilight  
Pairing:   
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence, making Harry the same age as Bella.  
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort he became the Master of Death and decided to leave England. At Gringotts, he discovers he had family in America and decides to pay them a visit.

Chapter 1

Harry stared at Ripcord, his account manager in utter disbelief, "how can this be possible?"

"The records never lie, Lord Potter, your mother has a half-brother that still lives. His name is Charlie Swan and he resides in a place called Forks, Washington in the Americas. He has a daughter, your cousin, a girl, Isabella Swan, aged seventeen."

"Does he know?" Harry asked.

"I do not know what the muggle knows or does not know," Ripcord replied.

"Is there a magical alley in this Forks?" Harry asked. He had never been out of the United Kingdom, and he had hardly been anywhere in the United Kingdom.

"No, Forks is a small town, but there is one in Seattle. We also have a branch of Gringotts there so you can access your vaults, should you decide to go visit your family."

Harry was torn, he wanted to discover this new family, and it gave him a perfect excuse to leave England without raising any suspicion, but what if his Uncle Charlie was like Petunia?

"Okay," Harry decided, "I will send a letter and find out if he wants to meet me, and then head off to this Forks if he does. Do I own any property in the Americas?"

"Yes, but not as a Potter, your godfather, Sirius Black has a place in Forks. He has family down there himself, from his Uncle Marius, who was a squib. He left everything he had to Sirius after his death, including property on the border of the Quileute Reservation. He fathered Ephraim Black, who became Chief of the Tribe and could shapeshift. It is all here in your godfather’s history," Ripcord said and handed Harry all the relevant information.

Harry wrote his letter and after receiving a very positive response had his elves pack up his life in England, said his goodbyes and headed to Forks, Washington.

****

He was extremely nervous as he drove over to the Swan’s house. He had been in Forks for two days, setting up his home, buying a car and learning to drive, and trying to build up the courage to meet his Uncle now that he was finally here. As he pulled up to the house, he noticed an old red truck parked outside and the police car that belonged to his Uncle Charlie. He had been surprised to learn that his Uncle was the Chief of Police in Forks. Seems law enforcement, whether magical or muggle ran in his blood.

Pity Dumbledore and Voldemort had put a stop to that dream; how could he explain not ageing to his bosses? He had tried, in the beginning, to get rid of the Hallows, but no matter what he did, they would always be with him the next day. It was infuriating until he decided to just give up and learn to live with it.

Master of Death. He was still trying to figure out what that meant, and everything involved with it.

He jumped out of the car, and hurried up to the front door, knocking quickly so he couldn't change his mind.

"I'll get it," he heard a girl's voice say and was surprised when he saw Isabella Swan standing in front of him.

She had a strong resemblance to his mother, from the red highlights in her brown hair to the shape of her eyes and lips. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said as he held out his hand.

She took it and shook it with a shy smile, "Hello Harry, I'm Bella, come on through Dad is expecting you."

He followed her through to a small living room, where his Uncle Charlie seemed to be absorbed in a game on the tv screen. Baseball, Harry thought as he watched.

"Dad, Harry's here," Bella said.

"Oh Harry," Charlie said as he got up and moved over to the boy, looking him over with a critical eye. Harry studied his Uncle back and could see where Bella got her looks. Charlie looked like a male version of his mother but with black hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome in a rugged sort of way, and his eyes shone with kindness, making Harry's eyes well up a little at the thought of being raised here instead of at his Aunt Petunia's.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Harry could hear the slight panic in his voice, and tried to pull himself together. He was used to disappointment, so why was this getting to him?

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just, you look a lot like my mum," he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, do you have any pictures? I never knew about any of this until my mother developed Alzheimer's. She would slip up sometimes and talk about my real dad, she never told him she was pregnant since they had broken up when she found out and he had married someone else. I always thought my stepfather was my real dad.

"I confronted him with it one day, and he told me the real story, how mum moved to Forks from England when she was pregnant, and they met and fell in love. He raised me as his own and loved me very much, but I always wondered. I knew my real dad's name was George Evans, but that was it. I tried to find him but didn't have much luck."

"I don't have many, my mum and dad died when I was fifteen months old, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said with a grimace that Charlie caught. "I do have some pictures of my grandparents if you would like to see them?"

"I would love too, Harry," he said before adding thoughtfully, "your Aunt not the best?" he asked.

"No, she was horrible, hated my mother and took it out on me, I guess. I wish I had known about you," Harry said wistfully.

"I wish you had too," Charlie said, pulling Harry onto the couch. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, my godfather left me a house here. I found out from my account manager that he had family down here too. His Great-Uncle Marius Black fathered a man named Ephraim Black. Turns out he was the Chief of the Tribe on the Quileute Reservation. They have a fascinating history, with legends of wolves and such. I can't wait to actually meet them and find out more."

"Billy Black a friend of mine," Charlie said with a smile, "he has a son named Jacob that still lives there, and two daughters who moved away. Where is your house?"

"It's the house that sits on the border of the forest and the reservation, the old Black Manor I was told it is known as around here. It has been empty for a while, but my godfather, Sirius, had a caretaker for the property, so it's in great condition. Maybe you can come up for dinner tomorrow night, and I can show you pictures of my mum and dad, and tell you the stories I know about them?"

"That would be great," Charlie said, "right Bells?"

"Sure," Bella said smiling at her cousin. "Are you going to school here? Since you've moved into the Black place."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that, isn't it too late to enrol? Hasn't school already started, it's like halfway done for the year, right?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't thought about that, he would have to have Ripcord send transcripts so he could enrol.

"Bella's starting in the middle too, so you won't be alone. We can enrol you tomorrow, and you could start the next day." Charlie said, smiling.

"Sure, I suppose I should finish my education," for the muggle world at least, he thought. He was just lucky he had kept up with his studies, or more likely had to, so he could help his dumbass cousin pass.

"Will you be in eleventh grade too?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Harry said, “I'm only a couple months older than you.”

"That's great," Bella said, "it will be nice to know someone at school," she added when Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, yes, that will be nice. I started my school in England knowing no one, so I know how that feels."

"Where did you go to school?" Charlie asked.

"It was actually a private school in Scotland. A boarding school my mum and dad went too. It's actually where they met," Harry said. He didn't want to lie to his family, but he was nervous to introduce them to magic.

"That must have been lonely," Bella said.

"Not really, I made a friend on the train to school and more during my time there. It was better than being at home," he finished in a whisper.

"Is your Aunt Petunia still alive?" Charlie asked, pretty sure he didn't want to meet the woman. Especially if, as he suspected, she had been abusive to Harry.

"I think so, but I haven't seen them since I left for my final year at school. They packed up and moved and didn't tell me where," he finished with a shrug.

"They sound awful," Bella said, mortified for her cousin.

"I'm just glad I never have to see them again," Harry said and changed the subject.

They talked for hours, and Harry enjoyed the lasagna Bella made from scratch, complimenting her on her meal.

"I should get going," Harry finally said as it was getting late and he didn't want to worry his elves. Especially Dobby. He had been extra clingy since Harry saved his life.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Harry, and I look forward to getting to know you better," his Uncle Charlie said, smiling.

"Me too, Uncle Charlie," Harry said with a smile. "Do you know how to get to Black Manor?" he asked as Bella opened the door for him.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Good, I will see you both tomorrow night then," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Actually," Bella said, stopping him, "I will see you earlier than that, so you can enrol, right?" she asked, unsure all of a sudden. It was that moment that Harry could see, Bella was very shy and kind of awkward. He liked that since he was similar.

"Oh right, are you coming as well, Uncle Charlie?" Harry asked.

"I have to work, but I will phone the school in the morning and let them know you are coming in with your paperwork, okay?" he asked, "or I could take the day off.."

"No, that's fine, I'm sure Bella and I can muddle through, right Bella?" he said smiling at her.

"Right," she said smiling back. "Can you pick me up?" she asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I just moved back here myself, and I don't know where Black Manor is," she said sheepishly.

"Oh right," Harry said, "sure, I will come and get you, what time is good?"

"I'm usually up early so, any time."

"I will come after breakfast then, around nine?"

"That's fine," Bella said smiling, "see you then, Harry."

"Bye," he said and waved as he walked to his car. This was turning out better than he ever imagined. They were so very lovely, and he was excited to have them in his life now.

****

When he went to pick Bella up the next morning, which was a Monday, he realised that she should be at school, so he asked why.

"Oh, Charlie let them know I would be starting tomorrow with you, so I could help you get ready for school. Enrolling and getting your books and such," she said smiling, "I'm just relieved that I can start with someone else, and make sure we get the same schedule."

"That will be nice," Harry said with a smile, as they walked to his car. "Is that your car?" he asked as they passed a big red old truck.

"Yep, Charlie got it for me as a welcome home gift," she said with a smile, "I love it," she added.

"It's very vintage," Harry said diplomatically while eyeing the beast. It was rusty with flaking paint, but if she liked it, who was he to say anything.

"It's okay if you don't like it," she said with a laugh, "Jake didn't like it either, and was happy it finally got sold so he could get his own car started. He is building it himself apparently."

"That would be Jacob Black? I am looking forward to meeting the Blacks," Harry said.

"I could take you down to the reservation when we finish up if you like," Bella said, but he wanted to do that alone, since it may involve the talk of magic.

"Actually after I finish with you, I have to get some shopping done for dinner and get organised, but thanks for the offer," Harry said, adding, "I was rather hoping to get a tour of the town so I can find all the stores I need," he said sheepishly, which cause Bella to laugh.

"Of course, let's get you enrolled and then we can get shopping for school stuff, and I can show you where the Thriftway is."

It was a quicker process than he thought, getting enrolled. Ripcord had supplied everything he needed, and Charlie had been even more helpful in getting the process streamlined. Thirty minutes later they were getting Harry's school stuff, with Bella picking up a few things she had missed herself.

After shopping at the supermarket, Harry dropped Bella home. She had offered to help with dinner, but he had declined, saying she was a guest and headed home.

The house smelt marvellous, and he complimented Dobby as he moved into the kitchen with the shopping bags. He didn't need to shop since one of the elves shopped in the Wizarding section for him, but he had to keep up appearances.

"Master Harry should not be carrying bags," Winky said as she popped up behind him, and took the bags from his arms, another two bags floated in from the car and he heard the boot close. 

He was glad he had parked in the attached garage.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Harry asked as he sat at the bench, a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits popping up beside him.

"Dobby be making a roast with all the trimmings, and sticky date pudding for dessert."

"That sounds wonderful, Dobby," Harry said and drank his tea thinking about popping out to the reservation to visit the Blacks. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, and he flashed a look at his elves who popped out of sight and went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he saw who was at his door.

"Yes, I'm Billy Black," the man in the wheelchair said and Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Oh Mr Black, I was just thinking about coming down to see you," Harry said, "come on in," he added opening the door wide. He watched as the tall man with him lifted the wheelchair effortlessly over the lip of the doorway and into the house, followed by the other men with him.

Once they got settled around the table in the dining room, Harry asked, "would you care for a cup of tea, coffee, or a beverage of some kind? I was just having a cup myself," he added as he stood to wait.

"Coffee would be nice," Billy said, while the others nodded, except for the tall guy who had pushed Billy in.

"Soda," he said, "if you have one."

"Of course," Harry said and set about getting the coffee pot on the table along with cups, sugar and milk, and the boy’s soda. He put a plate of biscuits down last and sat. "Now what can I do for you?"

"As I said, I'm Billy Black, and this is Harry Clearwater and Quill Atera and that is Sam Uley. I'm not sure if you know, but your house borders onto our lands," Billy said.

"Yes, my godfather Sirius Black, left me the property when he died and with it was a journal on the legend of the Quileute and the Black family in general." Billy raised an eyebrow at him as if to get him to continue. Harry smiled at him and though he didn't understand why he was telling them this and so quickly after he just met then, he wondered if it was the magic of the Blackline that compelled him, he started his story.

"Well, you see, Sirius’ Uncle, Marius Black was disowned from his family, but he was Sirius' favourite Uncle. Sirius wasn't a fan of his family himself and removed himself from them as soon as he could. At sixteen he went to live with my dad and grandparents.

"Anyway, Marius Black moved to the States and eventually met a nice woman, married and had a family. His son was Ephraim Black, who would later become Chief of the Quileutes."

"You know of our legends?" Harry Clearwater asked.

"Well, I know the legends you believe, which are partial truths, about Taha Aki and his spirit walking and how he turned into a wolf. "

"What is not true?" Sam Uley asked, his hands shaking slightly.

"You might want to calm down there Mr Uley, I would hate to have a wolf explode in my house," Harry said with a smile. Sam shook himself and took some deep breaths to calm down, as Harry continued, "I also know you are not werewolves, though that is what you think you are. You are actually shapeshifters, you could have been any form, except that Taha Aki chose a wolf to merge with.

"I also know that the magic that runs through your veins is real and without it, you would not be able to change. Taha Aki comes from a long line of shaman or magicals and Marius was a squid himself but had enough magic to shapeshift, his form was a wolf too and only enhanced the abilities of your tribe. Have you noticed how the wolves seem stronger now than the ones the stories speak about?"

"Yes," Billy said, intrigued by what this boy knew.

"The Black family is an old Pureblood family and they have magic. The Magical World is kept hidden from the rest of the world, just like you hide the shifters. Magicals remember the witch trials with horror and protect themselves and their secrets from muggles, non-magicals.

"Ephraim Black comes from a very powerful family bloodline and mixed with the line of Taha Aki, which came down through his mother's line, the wolf grew stronger and more powerful in the Blackline. It is why the Blacks are said to rule and why they will always rule," Harry said, "though I am curious, why the magic has resurfaced. I had heard it stopped with Ephraim and his pack and why is it a Uley and not a Black that changed?"

"There are vampires in the area," Billy said, “and Jacob is too young to change yet."

"Vampires? Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they moved back here two years ago," Billy said.

"Back, you mean the Cullens, the one's Ephraim made the treaty with?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"I would really like to read these journals you have," Billy said with a smile, "you are very well informed."

"Well, I couldn't very well move here and not know what dangers were around me, could I?" Harry asked with a smile. "Besides, I wanted to get to know the history of my godfather, my parents died when I was fifteen months old. Sirius was like a father to me, when I finally got to know him."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Billy said with a sad smile, "are there any Blacks left?"

"Yes, Andromeda, Narcissa and of course Teddy, my godson. His father was a true werewolf. Long story. Oh, and Narcissa’s son Draco,” Harry added screwing up his nose slightly.

"I look forward to hearing it if you ever want to share," Billy said.

"Vampires, huh?" Harry said after taking a sip of his tea, it had gone cold so he waved his hand over it, without thought, to reheat it and sighed with pleasure as he took another sip. The sounds of shock made him look up. "Oh, right, wizard," Harry said pointing to himself.

"Wizard?" Billy asked.

"Yes, the magical world I talked about, me, wizard," he said smiling while pointing at himself again.

"What made you move to Forks?" Harry Clearwater asked.

"Oh, I found out I had an Uncle here. My mother had a half brother I never knew about, Charlie Swan, he said he knew you."

"Yes, does he know about," Billy waved his hand towards Harry and his tea.

"Not yet, there is a Statute of Secrecy we stick too, I can tell you without issue because you have magical blood flowing through your veins. Though you can't use magic, it is still a part of your heritage. I can tell Charlie since he is family, but I don’t really know how he will react so I’m being a little cautious. I’m planning on telling him tonight.”

"Fascinating," Quill said finally speaking, "how are the others affected?"

"I don't know, I only have the Black family history, though I would guess it happened the same way, magic in the blood, just not as powerful as the Blacks," Harry said then looked at Billy. "Hey, how did you end up in the chair and do you know what is causing the paralysis?" Harry asked.

"Diabetes," Billy said, "it affects my mobility, due to nerve damage."

"Really, we have potions for that, do you want me to get you one?" Harry asked, thinking nothing of it, as he was used to being able to fix things easily, due to magic.

"You can do that?" Sam asked surprise and hope flicked across his face.

"Sure, there isn't too much magic can't fix," or at least Harry could now with his new position, he thought glumly. At least there was an upside.

Billy nodded, unable to speak and Harry called Dobby, which shocked the group, even more, when he popped in. "He's my house-elf, I have a few of them," he said before turning to Dobby, "can you get me the Healing potion that I invented, please," he asked, and Dobby clicked his fingers causing the potion to fall into his hand and handed it to Harry and popped out again, only to reappear in the kitchen to check on the food.

"Handy," Harry Clearwater said with a smile.

"Very," Harry said, "I don't know how I would manage without their help. Here Billy," he said handing over the potion, "I made adjustments to the original healing potions, it helps when you have a phoenix that is willing to give you some tears," he added with a smile. Fawkes popped in on him every now and then since the Headmaster's death, but Harry never told anyone.

Billy drank the potion with a grimace but could feel it working its way through his system. He shuddered as the feeling came back into his legs and groaned as the pins and needles started.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that part," Harry said with a small chuckle and called for Neekey this time since Dobby was busy and got the salve that helped with the adjustment to move again and a pain potion. 

"Take this first,” Harry said and smiled when Billy downed the pain potion and sighed in relief.

“Apply this to your legs and feet for three days, it will help with the pins and needles and stiffness. You probably shouldn't try to walk until then, since it might be painful and you should use an aide. Exercise your legs while you are laying down, to get them used to movement and you should be good to go without aid in a week,” Harry added as he handed over the salve.

"I don't know how to thank you, Harry," Billy said as he moved his legs and feet experimentally, though he stayed seated.

"It's the least I could do for Sirius' family. He was my family too," Harry said. He looked up at the boy with them, Sam Uley. “How are your transformations? Have you managed control yet?”

“No,” Sam said gruffly, his voice breaking slightly. 

“Have you found your imprint?” Harry asked. “They are said to help calm the wolf part of the man. If not I can make you up a medallion that can calm the wolf.”

“Yes,” Sam answered with a fond smile, “and she does, now that she finally accepted me.” 

“She rejected you?” Harry asked, horrified, “is she injured?”

“Yes,” Sam answered and Harry could hear the shame in his voice.

“Bring her by and I will see what I can do, or I can come down to the Reservation,” Harry said, giving the man a reassuring smile. 

“You can heal those kinds of wounds?” Billy asked since Sam was too shocked to even move by the looks of it. 

“Sure,” Harry said, “there is no venom or poison in your wolves claws, so it makes it a lot easier to deal with. Werewolf injuries are so much harder to fix,” Harry added thinking of Bill.

“Thank you,” Sam said when he was finally able to talk. “And I would like to talk to you about the medallions later, for the new wolves.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad to help,” Harry said with a smile. He turned to Billy, realising he hadn’t told the man what the Healing potion did. “That potion, Billy, it cured your diabetes completely, you may also find that any other illness that was bothering you will be sorted out too.”

“Really?” Billy asked with a smile.

“Truly, you may also find you…” Harry trailed off, a thought coming to him. Billy was a direct descendant, he was the grandson of Ephraim himself. Harry facepalmed with a groan. 

“What is it?” Billy asked, reaching over to touch Harry’s arm.

“My Healing potion is very potent, I’ve only used it on a handful of magicals, but none were magical creatures. I am not sure if, now that you are healed, you...look I think maybe you might shift,” Harry said with a sigh.

“You think the potion will activate my wolf gene?” Billy asked carefully.

“I think it might and when you shift, well the reason you all stay looking around twenty-five is every time you shift your genes are refreshed, it’s what keeps you immortal. The problem is, if you do shift Billy, I don’t know what will happen with your ageing. I mean I figure you will stop ageing if you start shifting, but I’m not sure if you will deage so to speak,” Harry finished looking sheepish.

“So if we all took the potion?” Harry Clearwater asked, pointing at himself and Quill.

“If it activates Billy’s genes, it may very well work on you as well, but I can’t be sure. Billy is a Black and that in itself makes a difference. His magic, the magic in his line, is stronger than yours. It is why a Black is always Chief,” Harry added with a shrug. “But if you are a descendant of a shifter, then it should, in theory, work on you too.”

“You should try,” Billy said to Harry and Quill, “if for no other reason it can help with your health issues.”

“If it does de-age you, we will have to talk about a glamour charm to help hide your secrets and mine,” Harry said, frowning. He had just Gryffindored right into that situation without thought. 

“Does that mean Billy would be Alpha?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Billy has a son and since the magic skipped you over before I intervened, magic may see it as your son’s birthright and not yours, but then again it could have been illness that caused the skip. 

“What I do know is that if a Black shifts and does not want to become Alpha, magic will force the issue somehow. A Black is always meant to rule the Quileute Tribe. I guess we will know if you shift, you will know if you are meant to rule.”

“When will they know?” Sam asked, looking hopeful.

“If the fever sets in, you will know,” Harry said smiling at the very good looking shifter. “Dobby,” Harry called.

“What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?” Dobby asked, smiling while rocking on his heels.

“Can you bring me two more vials of the Healing potion please.”

“Of course,” Dobby said and popped away only to pop back in a few seconds later with the potions.

“Here,” Harry said, handing them to Quill and Harry after Dobby gave them to him. Both men downed the potion straight away and shivered, screwing up their nose at the taste.

“Blarg,” Harry Clearwater said, handing the vial back to Harry. 

“I know right, but be thankful it’s not as bad as it used to be. I am still working on making them taste better.”

“I would drink it every day, even tasting that bad, to get the results,” Billy said rubbing his hand down his leg and moving his feet slightly.

“Master Harry, sir.”

“Yes, Dobby?”

“It almost be time for yous family to be coming for dinners.”

“Oh right,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Would you like to stay?” Harry asked the group.

“Thank you for the offer, Harry, but we should let you have your time with your Uncle,” Billy said smiling. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Yes, but just about me. I would never break your trust like that,” Harry answered.

“Well,” Billy said with a small frown, “I guess we will have to see how he takes the news. Test the waters so to speak.”

“If he reacts well to me, he will become aware of other magical creatures being out there. I have books and I’m sure he will be asking lots of questions. So if you ever decide to let him know, that should help pave the way.”

“And help explain my sudden recovery,” Billy said with a smile.

“Yes, about that. For people who don’t know about magic, since I gather you don’t want to continue being wheelchair-bound, you can tell them that I treated you with herbs and such. Alternative healing,” Harry said with a broad smile. 

“Alternative healing indeed,” Billy said, chuckling. 

Chapter 2

Harry had just enough time to change after Billy and his group left before Charlie and Bella showed up. He was nervous about introducing them to magic and hoped that Charlie wasn’t like his Aunt.

“Dobby,” Harry called as he checked the table, making sure everything was in place. It was a nervous habit since he had no doubt his elves had done a wonderful job and missed nothing.

“Yes, Master Harry?” Dobby asked as he popped in.

“Can you get my family photo albums out and place them on the coffee table in the sitting room, please.

“Already done, Master Harry,” Dobby answered, smiling at Harry’s nervousness.

“Brilliant. What would I do without all of you,” Harry said absent-mindedly as he fidgeted with the cutlery and glassware. 

“Calm down, Master Harry,” Dobby said, then stilled and cocked his head to the side, “they be here.”

“Right, great, okay,” Harry muttered as he tried to calm himself. He heard the car door’s close and not long after a knock at the door. 

Harry quickly made his way to the front entrance and opened the door. “Come on in,” Harry said, “welcome to my home.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Charlie said and smiled at the nervousness he could see on his nephew’s face. 

“Hi Harry,” Bella said as she entered behind her dad.

“Hey Bella, how are you?” Harry answered as he led them into the sitting room. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“What do you have?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, well I have sodas, tea, coffee, and juice for the soft stuff, and I have wine, beer and whiskey for the adults,” Harry said smiling.

“How did you get alcohol?” Charlie asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry Uncle Charlie, I don’t drink. But I do own a few companies, including some that make alcoholic drinks.”

“Well then, I wouldn’t mind a beer,” Charlie said smiling brightly. 

“If you like it, just let me know and I can keep you in supply,” Harry said with a small chuckle at the look on his Uncle’s face. He didn’t think anyone could smile so widely at beer. He hated the stuff personally. 

“Just a soda for me please, Harry,” Bella said, also smiling at her dad’s face.

Harry placed the drinks on the coffee table and sat down across from Charlie and Bella. He took a deep fortifying breath and said, “I need to tell you two something, that may change how you feel about me.”

Charlie looked up sharply from where he had just cracked his beer open and stared at Harry, wondering why the boy looked so terrified. 

“What is it, son?” Charlie asked, setting his beer down and looking at his nephew concerned.

“Well, um, I’m not exactly like everyone else. Oh hell, let’s just get this over with, I’m a Wizard,” Harry blurted out, causing Charlie to stare at him in surprise.

“A what now?” Charlie said, thinking maybe his nephew had inherited some of his mother’s crazy.

“I’m a wand-waving, broom riding, potion-making wizard,” Harry said, his wand popping into his hand. Not that he needed it anymore but it would help in this case. If they took this well he could explain the rest later.

“Really?” Bella asked while Charlie’s brain seemed to stall out. “What can you do?”

“A lot,” Harry answered and then proceeded to turn the coffee table, drinks and all, into a cat, then a rabbit, then a dog then back again.

“Wow,” Bella said while Charlie just looked on stunned.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but I didn’t want to keep any secrets from my family so…”

Charlie’s brain started to reboot and as he processed what he had seen, he started to make the connection between Harry being so nervous and his Aunt.

“This is why your Aunt and you didn’t get along?” Charlie asked. “Just because of what you are?”

“Yes, it’s why I was afraid to tell you, but it’s only fair for you to know everything so you can accept all of me,” Harry said with a small frown. 

“Oh son,” Charlie said as he looked at Harry. “Ok tell me everything,” he added as he sat back and finally took a swig of his beer. “Well this is certainly fantastic,” he added smiling.

“How about we sit down to dinner and I tell you the whole sordid tale then. Dobby,” he called, causing his Uncle Charlie and Bella to jump at the elves' appearance.

“What is that?” Charlie asked.

“This is Dobby, he’s a house-elf,” Harry said smiling.

“Dobby is being pleased to meet Harry Potter sir’s family,” Dobby said, bowing slightly. 

“Pleased to meet you too Dobby,” Charlie said smiling at the little beings happy smile.

“Can you serve up dinner please?” Harry asked as he stood.

“Of course Master Harry sir,” Dobby said and popped away. 

Over dinner and drinks after, Harry, with the help of Dobby, filled in Charlie and Bella about Harry’s life growing up, the Magical World and Harry’s part in it. Dobby was very animated talking about how Harry Potter had rescued him and then saved his life.

“Evil wizards, giant snakes, Death Eaters, dirty politicians and police, deadly tournaments, abusive teachers, Harry that sounds terrible. And there was no one to defend you at all,” Charlie ranted, angry on his nephew’s behalf. 

Bella sat there stunned, her cousin had been through a lot in his short life and she complained because it was cold here. 

“Dobby could be getting the pensieve if Harry Potter’s Uncle be wanting to see some of the things,” Dobby said with a smile, “Dobby’s Harry Potter is very brave, the bestest wizard in all the world,” Dobby added, causing Harry to blush.

“I thought muggles couldn’t use pensieves,” Harry stated.

“Harry Potter’s Uncle and cousin not be muggles, Master Harry, they be squibs.”

“So I could take them into the magical section in Seattle?” Harry asked Dobby.

“Yes, Master Harry, they also be able to floo,” Dobby said. “They can’t use the brooms though, Master Harry have to take them flying.”

“Brilliant,” Harry said smiling at his family. “Do you want to see some of my memories?”

“I would like that very much,” Charlie said, smiling at the enthusiasm of his nephew. 

“Only the good stuff though,” Harry said thoughtfully, “no need for you to have my nightmares,” he added, muttering.

“Dobby be getting pensieve,” the elf said and popped away, while Harry moved his family back into the sitting room, and picked up the photo albums.

“How about pictures first,” Harry said, opening the album Hagrid had given him.

“They move,” Charlie and Bella exclaimed at the same time. 

“Yes, magical pictures move,” Harry said smiling.

It was midnight by the time they called it quits because Harry and Bella had to get to school in the morning.

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Harry asked Bella.

“Thanks, Harry, it would be nice to go in together on the first day,” Bella said smiling at her cousin. 

“Alright, then I will see you in the morning, well…” Harry smiled looking at his watch.

“See you then, Harry, and thanks for dinner,” Bella said, giving him a tentative hug, tightening it slightly when he hugged back.

“Thanks for dinner and a very entertaining evening,” Charlie said smiling at his nephew. 

“Thanks for coming and,” Harry paused, looking at his Uncle, his eyes shining in his gratitude, “thanks for accepting me.”

“We are family, Harry, and family takes care of family,” Charlie said pulling the boy into a hug. Harry hugged back tightly and smiled at his Uncle when he let go.

“Bye,” Harry said, waving as they got into Charlie’s police car and drove away. “Well Dobby, that went better than expected,” Harry said smiling at his elf.

“Went very well, Master Harry, now you go to bed and elves be cleaning up,” Dobby said, shooing his Master upstairs.

“Night,” Harry said, yawning loudly, “and thanks Dobby.”

“You be welcome Master Harry, now go, sleep.”

Harry woke the next morning feeling rather nervous and glad he was going to have his cousin beside him. Starting a new school was nerve-racking enough, but starting in the middle of the year. Why was he doing this again?

After getting ready and having a nice breakfast, thanks to Dobby’s fussing, Harry grabbed his bag and jumped in his car making his way to Bella’s. 

She looked as nervous as he did, when she opened the front door to him, which caused him to relax. He needed to be brave for her, so he would set the example. 

“Morning,” Harry said smiling at her.

“Morning, thanks for picking me up.”

“Anytime,” Harry said smiling and opening the car door for her. 

“Thanks,” Bella said with a grin.

“So, how bad do you think this is going to be?” Harry asked after he got into the car and started it up, pulling out to head to the school.

“Everyone is expecting me, Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter, but you,” Bella said, turning to look at him. “I’m sorry to say you may be more fascinating than me.”

“Lovely, more staring and attention, just what I need,” Harry said with a grimace.

“If it helps, I will be with you the whole time,” Bella said trying to help.

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Harry answered as he pulled into the parking lot of the school, “here goes nothing.”

It didn’t take long to get their class schedules or the school map. What took the most time was Ms Cope’s incessant talking. The woman would give Lavender and Parvati and run for their galleons.

“Excellent, they got the schedules right,” Bella said relieved as she looked over her and Harry’s.

“English first, with Mr Mason,” Harry said, frowning.

“What?” Bella asked, looking at his frown.

“American and British English are quite different,” Harry said.

“Right, for starters no U,” Bella said with a laugh. “You will be fine don’t worry.”

“According to this we are supposed to be in building 3,” Harry said leading the way.

Bella and Harry shared a look as they made it to class only to be told they needed to introduce themselves. 

“My name is Bella Swan and I just moved here from Phoenix,” Bella said.

“And I’m Harry Potter and I just moved over here from England.”

“We’re cousins,” Bella added and then both moved to sit down, sharing a desk.

“That wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable at all,” Harry whispered sarcastically to Bella as they pulled out their books, causing Bella to giggle and quickly cover her mouth.

By the time the two had gotten through English, Government, Trig and Spanish, Harry was starving and his brain felt like mush, so he was eager to get to the cafeteria with all the food. 

As soon as he entered the room his magic acted up, swirling around him in warning of impending danger and he tugged Bella to him and guided her to the food line. 

“What’s wrong?” Bella asked as she saw the worry etched onto her cousin's face.

“Let’s get food and a table and I will tell you then,” Harry said as he moved her in front of him and grabbed a tray for them both. 

Harry barely paid attention to what he was putting on his tray, as they made it through the line, paid and then led Bella to an out of the way table. 

He realised the minute they passed the table what was causing his magic to act out and frowned as he looked at the group of vampires sitting at the table they passed pretending to eat.

“What is it?” Bella asked urgently as she sat at the table he led her to.

Harry waved his hand slightly under the table and sighed as he looked at his cousin, “vampires,” he whispered. “What the hell are vampires doing in a school,” he added, frowning.

“There are vampires here?” Bella asked, trying not to look around.

“Yes, five of them,” Harry said, picking up a piece of pizza he had on his plate and biting into it. They must be the Cullens Billy mentioned, Harry thought. 

“Incoming, I have to drop the silencing spell,” Harry added as a group made their way to their table.

“Hi, mind if we join you?” The girl asked as she sat without waiting for a reply.

“Sure,” Harry said smiling, all the while his mind was working a mile a minute. He would have to call Billy tonight and ask why he never warned him they would be at his school. 

He raised an eyebrow at Bella when she asked about the Cullens, and frowned when he caught her staring at the one called Edward.

“Maybe he just doesn’t date, or he could be gay,” Harry said when he heard Jessica’s comment about Edward not finding of the girls attractive.

“I never thought of that,” Jessica said, giving Harry an appreciative look. 

“You just never know,” Harry said smiling at the girl and trying not to laugh at the look on Edward Cullen’s face.

Talk turned to other things, but Harry couldn’t help but frown when he caught Bella staring at Edward Cullen. That wouldn’t end well for anyone.

“We should get to class,” Harry said, just as the bell went.

“What do you have next?” Jessica asked.

“Biology,” Harry said, “with Bella.”

“Let’s go then,” Bella said, grabbing hers and Harry’s tray and getting up. 

They made their way to biology and Harry frowned when he looked around and saw there was only one seat available, and it was next to Cullen.

“I can put one of you at the table with Mr Cullen,” Mr Banner was saying when Harry cut in.

“We can both squeeze in,” Harry said smiling at the teacher.

“Okay, sure, we can get something sorted out over the next few days. Your arrival was just so sudden,” Mr Banner muttered to himself as Bella and Harry went to the lab table Edward sat at.

Harry moved quicker and sat between Edward and Bella, keeping a sharp eye on the vampire, after an extra stool was placed for them. He had seen the look he had given Bella and he wasn’t impressed.

When Mr Banner started the class, Harry turned his head slightly and hissed at Edward, “watch yourself, vampire.”


End file.
